Magnetic disc drives are used for magnetically storing information. In a magnetic disc drive, a magnetic disc rotates at high speed and a transducing head "flies" over a surface of the disc. This transducing head records information on the disc surface by impressing a magnetic field on the disc. Information is read back using the head by detecting magnetization of the disc surface. The transducing head is moved radially across the surface of the disc so that different data tracks can be read back.
Over the years, storage density has tended to increase and the size of the storage system has tended to decrease. This trend has lead to greater precision and lower tolerance in the manufacturing and operating of magnetic storage discs. For example, to achieve increased storage densities the transducing head must be placed increasingly close to the surface of the storage disc. This proximity requires that the disc rotate substantially in a single plane. A slight wobble or run-out in disc rotation can cause the surface of the disc to contact the transducing head. This is known as a "crash" and can damage the transducing head and surface of the storage disc resulting in loss of data.
From the foregoing discussion, it can be seen that the bearing assembly which supports the storage disc is of critical importance. One typical bearing assembly comprises ball bearings supported between a pair of races which allow a hub of a storage disc to rotate relative to a fixed member. However, ball bearing assemblies have many mechanical problems such as wear, run-out and manufacturing difficulties. Moreover, resistance to operating shock and vibration is poor, because of low damping. Thus, there has been a search for alternative bearing assemblies for use with high density magnetic storage discs.
One alternative bearing design which has been investigated is a hydrodynamic bearing. In a hydrodynamic bearing, a lubricating fluid such as gas or a liquid provides a bearing surface between a fixed member of the housing and a rotating member of the disc hub. Typical lubricants include oil or ferromagnetic fluids. Hydrodynamic bearings spread the bearing interface over a large continuous surface area in comparison with a ball bearing assembly, which comprises a series of point interfaces. This is desirable because the increased bearing surface reduces wobble or run-out between the rotating and fixed members. Further, improved shock resistance and ruggedness is achieved with a hydrodynamic bearing. Also, the use of fluid in the interface area imparts damping effects to the bearing which helps to reduce non-repeat runout.
However, some hydrodynamic bearing designs themselves suffer from disadvantages, including a low stiffness-to-power ratio and increased sensitivity of the bearing to external loads or shock.
A desirable solution to this problem would be to have the spindle motor attached to both the base and the top cover of the disc drive housing. This would increase overall drive performance. A motor attached at both ends is significantly stiffer than one held by only one end.
Typically, hydrodynamic motor designs provide no method for top cover attachment. The reason for this is that in order to have top cover attachment, the motor (i.e. the fluid bearing which separates the fixed and moving parts) would need to be opened on both ends. Opening a motor at both ends greatly increases the risk of oil leakage out of the hydrodynamic bearing. This leakage among other things is caused by small differences in net flow rate created by differing pumping pressures in the bearing. If all of the flows and pressures within the bearing are not carefully balanced, a net pressure rise toward one or both ends may force fluid out through the capillary seal. Balancing the flow rates and pressures in conventional, known fluid bearing designs is difficult because the flow rates created by the pumping grooves are a function of the gaps defined in the hydrodynamic bearing, and the gaps, in turn, are a function of parts tolerances. Thus, a need exists for a new approach to the design of a hydrodynamic bearing based motor to optimize dynamic motor performance stiffness, and damping.
It is also desirable to design a hydrodynamic bearing which is open at both ends for other purposes than fixing both ends of the shaft to the base and cover of a housing. For example, with such an open-ended design, either end (or both) could be extended beyond the sleeve to be coupled to a driver or load, or for other purposes.
An effort has been made to address some of these problems with a conical bearing having independent flow paths. This design is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 09/043,066, filed Dec. 19, 1997 entitled "CONICAL HYDRODYNAMIC BEARING WITH TWO INDEPENDENT CIRCULATION PATHS", by Jennings, et al., (Attorney Docket No. A-64188), assigned to the assignee of this application and incorporated herein by reference. However, further consideration indicated that it would be desirable to simplify the two independent flow paths. Further, it is also desirable to make the capillary seals at the ends of the shaft as reliable as possible. It is also desirable to make the design of the shaft as simple as possible in order to reduce manufacturing costs and maintain achievable tolerances. It is especially attractive to make the shaft and any element it supports narrow, but stable, so that an in-hub design can be achieved.